


You'll feel better tomorrow

by orphan_account



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Crying, F/M, How Do I Tag, Loss, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amanda has already been bitten, Michael is waiting
Relationships: Amanda De Santa/Michael De Santa, Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	You'll feel better tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> wow so this is stupid but idk

She only had a week left and he was going to put her out of her misery, they'd found a secluded place in the middle of sandy shores, it was a quiet night, the stars sparkled in the sky as Michael sat with Amanda stretched out across his lap "Wow Michael" she cooed pointing at the sky "you could never really see the stars in the city"! She watched them while he watched her  
"Yeah baby... It's really nice"  
"Hey Michael"? She asked in a soft tone "did you ever think it would've ended like this"? Michael paused  
He thought for a minute "I mean... I've seen enough movies to have a creeping feeling it would" this made her laugh "I always would've thought we'd be shot you know'?  
Micheal froze, tears filled to the brim of his eyes "Yeah" his voice broke  
"I always had this feeling we'd be gunned down like animals"  
"I don't know, Micheal, Hey Micheal"? She asked softly  
"Yeah..." He asked  
"Do you love me, like really love me"?  
Silence fell between the two  
"You know I do..."  
She sat herself up in his lap laying her head against his chest rubbing her head against his chest softly "I know your not the best at showing it but I know you do"! She said as he put an arm around her "Yeah baby..." Silence fell between them once more "Can I be honest with you" she said after awhile  
"Of course"!  
"I'm glad the kids are dead..." Micheal froze  
"They would just have to suffer you know"? Micheal frowned "Yeah... I know what you mean"  
"they're in a better place and I sleep better knowing that" she smiled warmly yawning slightly "Where's Trevor" she asked closing her eyes "He went to find firewood... it's cold tonight" he smiled "Mhh not when your laying on the world's largest heater" this made both of them.chuckle "I try" he whispered "C'mon... let's get you turned in for the night" he smiled as she groggily stood up with the help of Michael "Don't be so pushy" she laughed "I'm not" he laughed  
I love you" she whispered.  
It was getting cold... but she was tucked away and in a blissful sleep, he'd been watching her hours, gun in hand, His eyes were rubbed raw from crying as he stood he approached her sleeping body. He sucked in a shakey breath as he cocked the gun "I love you honey" he smiled as he pressed the barrel to the back of her head, he pressed the trigger. t the shot rang out through the empty desert  
"Michael"?  
Trevors voice cut through him as he hit his knees.

The dug a deep enough hole for the body, Trevor poured the gasoline over her stiff body. He looked at Michael "You wanna set her free"? he asked handing him the match box  
He pulled the stick from the box swiping it across the pad watching the stick ignite he threw it down watching the body go up info flames.  
Trevor took Michaels hand  
"C'mon..." He nodded as he followed him

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, leave a like/ comment :) also sorry these r short :/  
> also if you want an explanation I'll be glad to tell y'all-  
> Trevor and Michael and Amanda are in a poly relationship


End file.
